Jurassic Ark
by Team Arc-en-ciel
Summary: En explorant une grotte, 4 copains se retrouvent propulsés dans un autre monde, peuplée de créatures disparues. Le problème? Ils n'ont aucune idée de la façon dont rentrer chez eux... S'ils ne se sont pas fait bouffer avant. Auteur: VIOLET
1. Dans l'ombre

Chapitre 1. Dans l'ombre

‒ On n'y voit rien, se plaignit Hadia. On aurait dû prendre une lampe de poche.

Ses camarades l'ignorèrent. L'adolescente se renfrogna. Elle aurait de loin préféré arpenter l'île toute seule ! Alors, elle aurait peut-être eu une chance d'observer un Tuit-Tuit, cet oiseau forestier endémique de La Réunion, comptant parmi les les plus rares au monde. Avec le boucan que faisaient les autres, même les peu farouches Zoizo la Vierge fuyaient devant leurs pas. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils décrétés que, puisqu'ils étaient amis avec les parents de Mickaël, Émilie et Amédée, leurs enfants devaient nécessairement passer leur vie ensemble ? Hadia n'avait pas besoin de copains, mais de calme ! La compagnie des animaux (elle possédait deux chiens, un chat, trois lapins et un cheval en demi-pension) lui suffisait parfaitement, merci. Et à présent, ces idiots s'étaient mis dans la tête d'explorer une grotte sans aucun matériel ! Encore une idée brillante de Mickaël, benjamin du groupe, aventurier auto-proclamé et cervelle brûlée. Pourquoi les deux autres l'écoutaient-ils ? Si Hadia avait eu un petit frère, elle lui aurait vite montré qui commandait !

‒ Vous allez vous casser la figure ! prédit-elle.

‒ Par ici ! appela Mickaël, continuant à l'ignorer. Je crois qu'il y a un passage.

‒ Et moi, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. En plus, la nuit va tomber.

‒ Et alors, tu as peur ? la provoqua Mickaël.

Hadia haussa les épaules. Elle détestait qu'on la traite de froussarde.

‒ Ne viens pas pleurer si tu te casses une cheville en marchant dans un trou, marmonna-t-elle.

Mickaël ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait repris l'exploration du boyau découvert au fond de la grotte. Émilie et Amédée se pressèrent derrière lui, tâtant la paroi des mains pour définir les contours du passage pierreux.

‒ Si ça se trouve, rêva Émilie tout haut, on va découvrir une grotte préhistorique et on deviendra célèbres, comme ceux qui ont trouvé la grotte de Lascaux !

‒ Je te rappelle que nous sommes sur une île volcanique, signala Hadia. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des vestiges préhistoriques ici.

‒ Ne sois pas négative, la rabroua Mickaël.

L'écho répéta après lui, déformant sa voix.

‒ On dirait que c'est super profond... remarqua Amédée, incertain.

 _Enfin une_ _étincelle_ _de bon sens_ … pensa Hadia. Hélas, Mickaël s'empressa de l'étouffer :

‒ Tant mieux ! Ça veut dire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose à trouver.

Un rayon de soleil orange, descendant sur l'horizon, illumina un instant la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Peu profonde, des fougères en dissimulaient l'entrée depuis le chemin de randonnée. De là à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une grotte inexplorée… Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Hadia jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux parois de basalte, dépourvues de toute marque distinctive. Une grotte préhistorique, n'importe quoi !

‒ Venez ! les appela Mickaël. Ça s'élargit !

Sa voix était déjà lointaine. Hadia hésita : suivre le groupe, ou les planter là pour rentrer à l'hôtel ? La seconde solution la tentait bien, mais si elle revenait seule, ses parents le lui reprocheraient pendant quinze jours. Et s'il arrivait malheur aux explorateurs en herbe… Avec un gros soupir, elle se décida à leur emboîter le pas. Elle dut ramper au départ du boyau rocheux et grimaça. Elle détestait cette impression d'être enfermée, sans échappatoire possible. Heureusement, deux mètres après, le couloir marquait un coude puis s'élargissait de nouveau. L'obscurité y était totale.

‒ Vous êtes là ? appela Hadia.

Un cri de terreur lui répondit.

‒ Mickaël ?!

‒ Attention, cria Amédée, ça g...

Sa phrase s'interrompit dans un hurlement. Le cœur battant, Hadia s'immobilisa, une main de chaque côté du boyau. Quelque chose n'allait pas !

‒ Ohé ? lança-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une étrange odeur métallique imprégnait l'air.

‒ Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, grogna Hadia.

Mieux valait faire demi-tour et prévenir les secours ! Oui, mais si les autres se trouvaient en danger de mort ? Elle fit un pas de plus vers l'avant pour les appeler une dernière fois... et le sol se déroba sous elle ! Avec un cri de terreur, elle se sentit partir en une glissade interminable.


	2. Au coeur des marécages

**Chapitre 2. Au cœur des marécages**

 _Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment répondre aux reviews, je galère toujours un peu avec l'interface du site (pourquoi a-t-il viré mes documents enregistrés ?) mais l'histoire avance, elle, c'est le principal (j'en suis à l'épisode 24 actuellement)._

La chute semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. C'était comme un toboggan à la piscine, un tube lisse, sans rien à quoi se retenir. A condition qu'un toboggan puisse se dérouler sur plusieurs kilomètres... Hadia cessa de se débattre au bout d'un moment, se résignant à se laisser emporter sans savoir ce qui l'attendait à l'autre bout. À quelle profondeur descendaient-ils sous la terre ? Si cela continuait, ils allaient atteindre le magma ! Pourtant, elle ne percevait aucune chaleur. Au contraire, l'air devenait plus frais, chargé d'humidité. Elle appela les autres à plusieurs reprises, sans recevoir de réponse. Étaient-ils déjà parvenus au bout du tunnel ? Dans quoi étaient-ils tombés ? _Ils vont m'entendre,_ songea-t-elle et la colère, familière, parvint l'espace d'un instant à repousser la peur.

Soudain, les parois se dérobèrent autour d'elle. Affolée, elle agita bras et jambes dans le vide puis de l'eau saumâtre se referma sur elle. Ne sachant plus où se trouvait le haut et le bas, Hadia se débattit un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pied. Sa tête creva la surface, juste sous un nénuphar géant. Toussant et crachant, elle reprit péniblement pied, tout en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Elle avait encore de l'eau jusqu'au-dessus de la taille. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la vase, ses vêtements trempés adhéraient à sa peau. L'air sentait le sel et les plantes en décomposition. Désorientée, Hadia tenta de se repérer. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuages, déversant ses rayons tièdes sur le marécage au milieu duquel elle se tenait. Hadia cligna des yeux. _On est où, là ?_ Quand ils avaient pénétré dans la grotte, la nuit tombait. Sa chute ne pouvait pas avoir duré une nuit entière ! Ni l'avoir conduite de l'autre côté du globe !

‒ Hadia !

Pour une fois, elle fut heureuse d'entendre la voix de Mickaël. Pivotant sur ses talons, une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux, elle chercha d'où venait la voix de son camarade. Son pied gauche dérapa dans la vase du fond elle se rattrapa de justesse à une racine à fleur d'eau.

‒ J'ai de la flotte plein les chaussures, râla-t-elle.

‒ C'est bon les gars, fit la voix de Mickaël, plus proche, elle grogne donc elle va bien.

‒ Très drôle, répliqua Hadia en se tournant vers lui.

Comme elle, ses copains ruisselaient. Les cheveux crépus d'Amédée, couverts de gouttes, ressemblaient à un casque luisant Émilie, d'habitude si soucieuse de son apparence, avait l'air d'un rat mouillé.

‒ Où on est, là ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

Mickaël haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé par ce qui venait de leur arriver, comme s'il lui arrivait tous les jours de tomber de l'autre côté du monde à travers un couloir de pierre.

‒ Plus à La Réunion, en tout cas.

‒ Et comment c'est possible ?! s'énerva Hadia.

Les autres échangèrent un regard dérouté. _Boulets un jour, boulets toujours…_ Hadia secoua la tête, projetant des gouttes d'eau dans toutes les directions. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout une âme de leader, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main !

‒ Bon, première chose : par où sommes-nous arrivés ?

Amédée pointa du doigt un arbre énorme, en bordure du marécage. D'épaisses branches lisses et courbées partaient de son tronc massif pour plonger dans l'eau saumâtre. Hadia plissa les yeux.

‒ Tu es sûr ?

‒ Certain.

L'adolescent leur montra son T-shirt, couvert de traces de mousse jaunâtre, puis la branche la plus proche, sur laquelle la mousse avait été arrachée en plusieurs endroits.

‒ Tu parles d'une preuve, grommela Hadia. Enfin au moins, on y sera au sec. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de sangsues, dans le coin !

‒ Des sangsues ? réagit Émilie, scrutant l'eau trouble d'un œil inquiet.

‒ Elle plaisante, affirma Mickaël en fusillant Hadia du regard. Il n'y a rien ! Venez, on y va !

Patauger à travers les eaux troubles s'avéra plus difficile que ce qu'ils auraient imaginé. À bout de patience, Hadia décida de finir à la nage. Elle éclaboussa au passage Émilie, qui recula vivement.

‒ Attention à ne pas en avaler ! Elle contient peut-être des bactéries…

‒ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? répétait Amédée derrière elle, hébété.

Hadia décida qu'il était celui qui avait la réaction la plus normale. Elle-même se retenait à grand peine de hurler. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, les avait-elle suivis ?

‒ Ça glisse ! lança Mickaël, qui avait atteint l'arbre le premier.

Effectivement, les branches n'offraient aucune prise et la mousse les rendait glissantes comme des anguilles. Toutes semblaient aboutir au tronc, lisse et sans fissures. S'ils étaient venus de là, où s'ouvrait le passage ?

Le premier geste d'Émilie, parvenue à son tour à l'arbre, fut d'inspecter le contenu de son sac. Elle en tira son téléphone portable, humide, mais encore fonctionnel. Le cœur d'Hadia bondit sans sa poitrine. S'ils arrivaient à joindre les secours… Elle aurait bien arraché l'objet des mains de sa camarade pour aller plus vite ! Celle-ci secoua la tête, dépitée.

‒ Aucun réseau, commenta-t-elle.

‒ Si vous voulez mon avis, commenta Amédée, on est carrément dans un autre monde.

‒ Un autre monde, n'importe quoi, rétorqua Hadia. Tu te crois dans un film ?

Mais tout au fond d'elle-même, elle redoutait qu'il n'aie raison. Si l'impossible se réalisait, alors… tout devenait possible.

Debout en équilibre précaire sur une branche basse, Mickaël pointa soudain le doigt vers l'horizon :

‒ Là, regardez !

Hadia se retourna. Dans leur dos, à l'opposé du soleil, un trait de lumière verte s'élevait au-dessus de la frondaison des arbres. On aurait dit le rayon laser d'une boîte de nuit, sauf qu'il faisait jour et qu'ils se trouvaient apparemment à des kilomètres de tout endroit habité.

‒ Il faut aller voi… commença Mickaël.

Au même moment, son pied dérapa sur une plaque de mousse. Il moulina des bras pour rétablir son équilibre, demeura deux secondes sur une jambe comme un flamant rose, puis partit en arrière. Heureusement pour lui, l'eau amortit sa chute. Il émergea de nouveau, crachant et toussant. Hadia ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. L'irréductible enthousiaste venait d'en prendre un coup ! D'ailleurs, une vague lueur derrière les arbres ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient sauvés. Et si elle signalait plutôt un danger ?

Prenant appui sur un tronc d'arbre, Mickaël se hissa dessus pour essorer ses vêtements trempés.

‒ Bonne idée, lança Émilie en se dirigeant vers lui. J'ai de la vase plein mes chaussures.

Amédée la retint par le bras, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Suivant son regard, Émilie plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche, affolée.

‒ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? les interrogea Mickaël, s'interrompant dans sa tâche.

Hadia pointa du doigt l'extrémité du tronc. Celle-ci s'était fendue en deux pour dévoiler une double rangée de dents pointues, sur environ deux mètres de long.

‒ Un crocodile ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle adorait pourtant les animaux. Davantage que les humains. Mais celui-ci était un peu… trop. Trop grand, trop dangereux, trop affamé. D'un bond, Mickaël s'éloigna de la bête. Hélas, le mal était fait : celle-ci dardait sur le petit groupe deux yeux jaunes malveillants et affamés.

‒ Techniquement, balbutia Amédée, je crois que c'est un sarcosuchus, un crocodile géant préhistorique.

‒ Et concrètement, riposta Hadia, ça veut dire qu'on est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou !


End file.
